The Eclipse Games: Running River
by solamere
Summary: Sol has overpowered the clans.Under his rule he created the Eclipse Games. And only StarClan knows who will win.
1. Prologue

The Eclipse Games: Running River

Prologue.

Firestar lied in his nest with dull eyes. Sol had convinced ShadowClan to follow him in war until all of clans bowed to him. He was the new leader to all four clans. Sol had told all four clans to come to The Island today. Firestar didn't dare refuse. But he wouldn't even call the cats in this colony a clan anymore. More like a pack of useless rouges.

Greenleaf was thick with food and a lovely time of year. But all of the warriors around him were scarred and scratched. And Leafpool was grabbed by the clutches of StarClan, leaving Jayfeather by himself to help the wounded warriors. Firestar had lost a life the day after the battle and all he had given up all hope. The Clan walked with Firestar to the island. And Sol stood on top of the tree.

"Welcome cats of 'Clans'" he sneered "Before we start, I must thank ShadowClan for helping me dearly." He purred. ShadowClan hid their faces in embarrassment and rage. Firestar didn't stare; he still was too tired to protest to this meeting. Ashfur had died not to long before, but Sol had denied it was he who killed him. "Last night, all of your leaders have surrendered their remaining since they are no longer leaders." Sol chuckled with amusement as many of the clan cats had looked at each other in surprise and worry.

Sol curled his tail as he spoke. "In honor of the day the sun vanished, we will have the Eclipse Games every Greenleaf." "The Eclipse Games will involve two cats from each clan picked randomly. Or volunteered if that is what one wants. The cats chosen will consist of apprentices, warriors, elders, and leaders." Sol presented. "When the games starts, all of the cats not involved will be transported to a cave to watch. All of the cats that were chosen will live in the forest until only one is left." "The others will die playing this game. As for living in the camps, we will all go to another forest for the games every Greenleaf."

Yowls of protest and anger flowed through the crowd. Firestar too, was in the crowd of protest but Sol had begun to speak again. "In WindClan, Breezepelt and Tornear." Sol recited. Breezepelt looked exited while Tornear looked filled with worry. "In Riverclan, Mosspelt and Mistyfoot." "In Shadowclan, Tawnypelt and Redpaw." Sol meowed clearly enjoying the chaos. "And in Thunderclan, Hollyleaf and Firestar."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Pouncekit slowly stalked his prey as he examined the grass. His paws patted loudly on the heather. The thrush he had been following for what seemed like moons was only a mouse length away. "Hey Pouncekit!" The sound had scared the thrush and it lifted itself into the air.

Pouncekit noticed his sister's gray fur and groaned. "What is it now Softkit?"

Softkit bounced to her brother and dragged him by his pelt. The camp seemed exhausted, and Pouncekit couldn't blame them. Food was scarce, and the Eclipse games were right around the corner. (This required a very long walk.)

Softkit tilted her head. "Why were you on Windclan territory?" Softkit asked. Pouncekit.

Pouncekit wrapped his tail around Softkit's muzzle. "We will never tell anybody about that." He insisted.

Softkit nodded.

"Now, what is it?"

Softkit clearly was exited. Her mouth was usually open the moment she had something to say. Which was very often.

"Well one, if I heard the right rumor, we are becoming apprentices today!" Softkit squealed. Pouncekit eyes widened. "Really?" he questioned his sister.

Before Softkit could confirm the great news, Mistclaw emerged from the elder's den. "Be quiet! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Pouncekit's dappled fur bristled. "Don't tell me what to do." He mumbled under his breath.

Softkit walked away from the elders' den. And Pouncekit followed.

"The second part of my news is that Sol died." She announced

"Does that mean the Eclipse games are over?" He asked.

"No, Sol threatened to make the sun disappear again if they don't continue. So he put his most loyal warrior, Snakeclaw, in charge."

"More like most vicious warrior." Pouncekit retorted.

Eaglestar caught Pouncekit's eye as his amber fur shone on a rock.

"Let all cats old enough to swim in the rapids gather around for a clan meeting!"

Pouncekit ran quickly. Almost tumbling from the effort. He looked at Eaglestar; Pouncekit had admired Eaglestar from almost the moment he was allowed to go out of the nursery.

"Today, two kits will grow out of the nursery. Softkit and Pouncekit, please step forward."

Pouncekit stepped forward the moment he asked. Softkit too.

"Softkit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Softpaw."

"Foxfeather, you have a gift of undeniable courage and strength. Share these gifts with Softpaw."

Foxfeather touched his muzzle to Softpaw. And Softpaw's eyes glittered instantly.

"Pouncekit, from this day on you will be known as Pouncepaw."

"Dustsong my deputy, you are known for your sharp thinking and wits, but also your strength and nimbleness. Pass these attributes to Pouncepaw. I'm counting on it."

Pouncepaw slowly approached his mentor. Dustsong was Riverclan's deputy. She placed her muzzle on his. Pouncepaw knew that this was not the only news; a face of concern was placed on his leaders face.

"Tonight, all of the apprentices, warriors, and myself will go to the island. If queens wish to come, they can. Elders too, will be able to come."

The leader flicked his tail, signaling everybody to follow him.

Pouncepaw padded by his sister. He heard murmurs of the four original leaders who faced Sol. Firestar, Leopardstar, Onestar, and Blackstar. All of them had died in the Eclipse games one time or another.

The misty lake came. Pouncepaw shivered at the blood scent and the cold wind that washed over his fur. Softpaw, who never had a problem with the cold due to her thick pelt, was too shivering.

Snakeclaw was at the top of a large oak. Dustsong whispered in Pouncepaw's ear. "Do you know what clan he is in?" She asked.

Pouncepaw knew she was testing his observation. He couldn't catch a whiff of any clan scent. Perhaps because he was so high up, his scent was too far away. Pouncepaw looked at the warrior, he wasn't in Riverclan. Or at least not while he was alive. He then remembers his mother telling him about all of the clans.

Shadowclan knew how to hunt in trees, but Thunderclan knew how to drop out of trees and fight. He looked at the tree Snakeclaw was on. He could definitely climb. And the tree he was on was clearly an oak. The best guess was that he was Thunderclan.

'Thunderclan." Pouncepaw replied. It only took him a few seconds to reply.

"I'm impressed." Dustsong purred.

Pouncepaw purred at his mentor's praise. Many cats called him arrogant. And soon he Snakeclaw began to speak.

"Sol's recent death has caused me to realize that only the fittest survive long. And every time one dies in the Eclipse Games a burden is lifted from the clans." "That is why kits and elders will also be participating from this day on."

Pouncepaw heard the protest of mortified queens and warriors. The elders dipped their head, but Pouncepaw could see their fear. In all the commotion kits were wailing. Snakeclaw silenced them.

"In Thunderclan, Ashberry and Rainpaw." Ashberry was an elder; she had clearly accepted her fate.

"In Shadowclan, Frostwhisker and n Dappleshine."

"In Windclan, Heatherspike and Moorpaw."

"And in Riverclan, Mistclaw and Splashkit."

The camp stood silent. Splashkit was too young to even eat prey! Pouncepaw shook. He would never let this happen.

"No!" He yowled. "I volunteer!"

The words slipped out of his muzzle faster then he knew what he was saying.

The camp stood silent. And Pouncepaw was now filled with worry.

"No!" Softpaw protested. "Don't do it!" She wailed.

Pouncepaw looked at his paws. He had made his decision.

Snakeclaw broke the silence. "Who would you like to replace?" He asked.

Without hesitation, he looked at Snakeclaw. "Splashkit." He replied. Splashkit's mother Cloverwish stood with the other queens. Huddling her kit in relief.

Snakeclaw smirked. "Very well. Cats of the clans, say goodbye to your loved ones. Pack your fresh kill, and get ready for a long walk. Tomorrow, cats will walk into unknown territory, and one will walk out."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Each clan walked together in a large group. Some were accepting their fate, while others were prepared to win. Pouncepaw, as a tribute, was in a separate spot then the others. Instead of his real mentor he was given a past winner of the Eclipse from Riverclan. Fawnleap. She survived when she was the same age as Pouncepaw.

Fawnleap looked at him with a warm smile.

Pouncepaw hesitated to ask her any questions. But then realized that almost all of the questions he asked would be the difference between life and death.

"Fawnleap."

"Yes?"

"Can you give me advice on how to win?"

Fawnleap looked at him. "Of course."

"Don't think about how you can attack your enemy, think about how they will attack."

Pouncepaw's ears perked with interest.

Fawnleap continued.

"First thing that should be on your mind is food. You won't be able to fight well if you don't have food."  
Pouncepaw nodded.

Fawnleap sprung at Pouncepaw she pinned him down without a struggle.

"What was that for?" Pouncepaw growled.

"You must be ready at any moment." She replied. Keeping her fur smooth.

Pouncepaw jumped at her, he slammed his body into Fawnleap.

"I suggest you watch where your opponent goes next." Fawnleap advised.

She quickly darted away before he could pin her down.

Pouncepaw was exhausted when they got there. The laid in a small cave so high that the entire piece of new territory seemed small. But Pouncepaw wasn't going to stay there for long. He huddled with his sister for the last time. Never had he expected for life to be so short.

Snakeclaw ruined his last goodbyes. He flicked his tail. They were leaving.

Pouncepaw ran to Snakeclaw who had several other cats with him. Pouncepaw recognized almost all of them. Heatherspike glared at the apprentice as they walked.

Pouncepaw's legs shook; he was standing in the territory. The Eclipse games would start any second now.

"Let the Eclipse games begin!" Yowled Snakeclaw.

Pouncepaw sprinted out of the clearing into the woods. Wind roared in his ears. The loud shrieks of Mistclaw and Ashberry made his heart drop. The first two had died.

Pouncepaw lied in the forest. Breathing quietly as the leaves blew around. Pouncepaw smelled Heatherspike's fowl scent. He heard her carelessly crunching leaves as she stalked him.

Pouncepaw ran quickly to the stream, Heatherspike following. He quickly dived into the water; something all Riverclan cats learn in kit hood. Heatherspike lashed her tail and suppressed a low grunt.

The moon shined on the fish filled lake. Pouncepaw was feasting in a tunnel. A blue grey she-cat sat by the river. Pouncepaw narrowed his eyes. He recognized Rainpaw, one of three apprentices to come with him.

Rainpaw struggled to catch anything in the territory. She wasn't good at hunting in the night. And with being chased all day, she had ran out of hope for time to hunt.

The ferns rustled. Heatherspike jumped from the ferns, she jumped towards Rainpaw. Rainpaw dodged her attacker, giving her enough time to pin Heatherspike down.

"Never attack me again." Rainpaw demanded keeping her voice low.

Heatherspike ran into the ferns, a large cut was displayed on her back.

Pouncepaw saw that Rainpaw was skilled when it came to fighting, but not when it came to hunting.

"Hello."

Rainpaw unsheathed her claws. Ready to pounce.

Pouncepaw froze.

Rainpaw calmed when she saw it was only an apprentice.

Pouncepaw stayed by his den. "If I catch you food and give you shelter, will you protect me?"

Rainpaw nodded.

Pouncepaw's dappled coat was still wet from fishing earlier; he scanned the lake for fish. A silver fish caught his eye. Pouncepaw quickly dumped his paw into the water, a fish on his paw when he took his paw out.

He padded to his den and sat the fish down. Rainpaw took a bite of the fish, and soon both apprentices were full.

"So, you were the one to volunteer?" Rainpaw asked.

"Yes." Pouncepaw absently replied

Rainpaw looked at Pouncepaw confused. "Why would you do that?"

Pouncepaw didn't remember why he said those words that would end his life. But the face on the queens was mortified and unbearable to see. Never did he want a kit's life to end so early.

"I guess that I value a kit living more then dying."

Silence filled the den for what seemed like seasons.

"You value a kit's life more then yours?"

Pouncepaw sighed.

"I have already accepted that Starclan is where all cats go, no matter what. There will be no difference if I go a little earlier then expected. But Splashkit isn't even old enough to eat prey. I wouldn't wish to die as a kit on my worst enemy."

Rainpaw nodded.

Pouncepaw sat outside the den. Watching, listening. He could hear a bird chirping almost three fox lengths away. The running river splashed with fish, Pouncepaw walked toward the den.

He curled into his den and dropped into deep sleep.


End file.
